Automated child swings are very useful in providing a diversion to infants. In most conventional child swings, the infant is laid into a seat attached to the child swing and the swing is activated. A motor attached to one or more arms of the swing may then begin moving the seat back-and-forth in a swinging motion. While conventional automated child swings and their one-dimensional operation are useful in comforting an infant in certain situations, in many cases, other rocking and/or swing modes may be better suited to comforting the infant. For example, where the infant is almost asleep, the swinging motion may be too much and may cause the infant to become fully awake. In other situations, the infant may need more substantial rocking or another type of motion to sooth the infant.